Of All Things to Remember
by djlee6
Summary: A KuriSari request. Shinigami-sama learns that he shouldn't talk without thinking unless he wants to risk it coming back on him. FEMchrona/kid.oneshot.


A KuriSari request

FEMchrona

and i didnt do any...*cough* 'research' for this fic...just wrote what came to me...

enjoy!

ooooooooo

-Kid: age seven

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

Shinigami-sama choked on his tea hearing his innocent son ask such a question. "Wh-why do you ask, Kiddo?" He wiped a hankerchief over his sweating brow.

Kid pouted at not getting his answer right away. He leaned over, resting his chin on the table and looking up at his father. "I see babies all the time, being carried around by their mothers or fathers...but I don't know where they come from,"

"Oh, w-well, that's...You see..." Shingami-sama had never felt so akward. He never thought he'd have to have the talk so soon! He cleared his throat, stalling. "W-well,  
>that's...Um...Kiddo...babies come from...from mothers," 'Oh, please let him like that answer enough to not ask anymore!'<p>

"From mothers?"

'Damnitt...' "Yes, mothers," He sighed. There was no way to get out of this. Might as well get it over with. "And fathers, to a lesser extent."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Was seven the righ age to do this? He couldn't remember when his parents gave him 'the talk'. "When a man and woman love eachother very much, they like to show it by...being intimate."

"What's intimate?" Kid was fasinated now, sitting up straight, his face contorted in confusion and interest.

"Intimate is very close."

"Like when we hug or you kiss my forehead?"

"Well, no...not really...It's a special kind of close you have when you're in love with someone. Usually, it means 'sex'."

"What's sex?"

"Well, it's how the babies are made, Kiddo," Shingami-sama went on. Eventually minuets passed into hours. Shingami-sama had gone from trying to just cover the basics enough to satisfy Kid's interest to going into full detail about the positions and toys and all the pleasure spots. "Oh but I'm getting ahead of myself," The elder shingami laughed. "But now do you understand where babies come from?"

Kid was pale now, overwhelmed with the new information. Nodding numbly, his eyes wide, the young shinigami stood and stumbled quietly out of the room, leaving his father looking worried.

"Oh, my, I wonder if I said too much..." He then shrugged with a sigh. "Ah, well, I'm sure he'll forget this mess in the near future," He assured himself, sipping his tea.

oooo

YEARS LATER...(anime/manga set ages)

"Ah, what a day," Shingami-sama sighed. "I'm getting too old for this..." He headed up the stairs, his...um, let's call it 'feet'...were tired and worn. He lived in the same mansion as his son, now that Asura didn't inhabit the Academy.

He headed down the hall to his room, but before he could open the door, he heard something. Curious, he leaned his head agaisnt the door, listening but only able to make out vauge sounds. He frowned and threw the door open, thinking that Spirit was in there crying or Kid was organizing it for symmetrical purposes.

But instead he saw something that made his eyes go wide, the blood rush to his cheeks, and his froze in place.

There, on HIS bed, was his son and his girlfriend Chrona...

...in a VERY bad position.

Kid was standing at the edge of the bed, Chrona laying on her side. The pinkette had one leg hanging of the egde and the other held up by Kid, who's hard cock was penetrating the witch deeply, making her clutch the sheets tightly. Both of their bodies were flushed and sweaty, both of them panting. Kid had managed to thrust into the poor girl a couple of times before they both saw Shingaimi-sama, making the elder reaper hear her screams and moans.

Of course...they did eventually notice Shinigam-sama.

They both blushed darkly at being caught. Kid roughly pulled out from the pinkette to cover himself, making Chrona gasp and shudder violently, the witch too dazed to bother covering herself.

It was silent for several moments, Kid and Shinigami-sama staring at eachother in embarrassment and disbelief while Chrona was still panting.

It was Shingami-sama who broke the silence. "I'm just...I'm gunna...Yeah," He left and shut the door behind him. He headed back downstairs, figuring that he really couldn't be too mad...He HAD been the one to tell Kid about that position..."I guess he did remember that talk after all...Poor Chrona...She looked worn out..."

And that's why you never tell a shinigami anything you don't want them to remember...

Or ever ask one a question.

ooooooo

lol

plz review 


End file.
